


Super Mega Strike Throwdown Edition

by sanctimonious_rascal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctimonious_rascal/pseuds/sanctimonious_rascal
Summary: The new Super Mega strike game is out and all Marinette and Adrien want to do is play. But they are adults, with childern, how will they ever make it through the morning?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Super Mega Strike Throwdown Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Don't tell me this isn't something they would do.

The alarm went off at 6:45 and the couple's eyes shot open and they stared at each other. It was the day, they smiled widely at each other and sat up eagerly.

"Ultra Mega Strike Throwdown Edition!" They cried. The two leapt out of bed, not needing coffee to get them up. Adrien started breakfast, while Marinette went upstairs and knocked on all three doors, calling that it was time to wake up. When she came back down, she turned on the TV and switched it to the gaming console. They pre ordered it obviously, what kind of adults would they be if they didn't plan ahead? 

"Adrien, look!" She called gleefully to the kitchen. He looked up at the screen and smiled at the play now option. For so long it was only the date it would come out. Now the day had finally come.

"It's beautiful." He said, eyes misting over. She quickly grabbed their lucky charms and placed them on the coffee table along with an unopened bag of tortilla chips. Everything was ready.

She looked back into the kitchen to see none of her children at the island table and frowned, looking upstairs. "7:10 guys." Nothing. "Daddy made waffles." She heard doors swing open and feet stomp on the carpet towards the stairs.

"Hugo, move your butt!" 

"I am moving my butt. You move your butt."

"Stop talking about butts, I want waffles guys."

Marinette moved out of the way as the three dashed from the entrance of the stairs and into the kitchen taking their respective spots. Hugo could almost make it to the chair but struggled. His mother gave him a hand and he finally made it. She ruffled his already messy dark hair and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled in thanks, he was definitely a mama's boy.

Adrien placed two waffles drizzled with syrup each on their plates along with cut strawberries and banana. Marinette grabbed five glasses and poured orange juice for all of them. Adrien handed the plates over and the three looked at him expectantly. 

Emma spoke up on behalf of her siblings. "Can we have whipped cream?"

Who was he to deny whipped cream on waffles? He shook the can and gave a decent amount on each. He walked behind them and he tipped back Louis's head "Alright, pop the hood. Let's see the problem." He opened his mouth and was unable to contain the laugh that came out. "I see now. There's no whipped cream!" And put a generous amount of the topping in his mouth. He then moved to Emma, clearly excited about her share "what's a winter without snow?" And added a winter wonderland. Adrien moved to Hugo whos mouth was already open. He stuck the nozzle in and changed his voice "3...2 ...1 Lift off!" And flew it out like a rocket. When Marinette was laughing he swiftly gave her a mouthful and she pretended to be mad but couldn't fake it. He winked at her, gave himself a good amount and put it away.

As they ate, Emma observed the set up in the living room and Mega Strike Throwdown Edition was on the screen. She swallowed a bite of her waffle "Are you guys staying home to play the new Ultra Mega Strike Throwdown Edition?"

"Can we play?" Asked Hugo with a charming smile.

"Yeah, I wanna stay home and play it with you." Contributed Louis.

Marinette gave her kids a look "No you can not. School is more important than video games. Your daddy and I run a very big company, we don't have time."

"But why is it all set up?" Asked Louis.

"It's for when we come back, alright?" Said Adrien setting a hand on his head from behind picking up their finished plates.

Marinette started on the dishes and looked at the time "Now go get dressed. It's 7:30. If you're ready in 15 minutes we'll have time for 1 episode." They raced upstairs to change and Adrien took over on washing the dishes, dismissing his wife with a kiss "Go help them out. One of them is going to forget something."

She climbed the stairs and started with Hugo laughing at his attempt. His shirt was inside out and backwards and tried to put on pants before his underwear "Hold on there, buddy. You got the right idea I just need to make some adjustments." She helped him get in his underwear and he jumped around the room, pulling up his pants. She showed him how to fix his shirt and tamed his messy hair. He put on his socks with ease and she walked him to the bathroom. "Show me how to brush teeth." Hugo put on a little more toothpaste than what was needed and actually did a good job unlike his brother.

Louis ran into his and Hugo's jointed bathroom and brushed his teeth for 5 seconds. Before he could get away, Marinette put a hand to his forehead, stopping him in his tracks. "Come on. You're smarter than that, I'm standing right here." He turned back to the sink and did a thorough job.

She walked by Emma's room and gave her a head's up. "It's raining today, make sure to dress for it." Not really worried about her daughter getting ready aside from brushing her hair. 

She made her way downstairs into her own bedroom to see Adrien in a comfy t-shirt and jeans. She pulled on a sweatshirt and black leggings. Adrien started to walk out of the room but she stopped him and handed him a casual blazer "The last thing we need is them getting suspicious. I don't want accusations of us staying home from our own children."

He gave a dazzling smile "You're too smart."

"Or it's just common sense." Said Plagg floating by Adriens head.

"I'm just surprised that you're awake." Teased Adrien.

"My job is to always be by your side. Even if you insist on going to work when you can do it at home."

Adrien rolled his eyes and they started for the door again. "Come on, I'm pretty sure Emma didn't brush her hair."

Marinette smiled at the duo and looked at Tikki "What would Adrien be without Plagg?"

"Smelling less like cheese." 

They giggled and Marinette applied a quick layer of mascara. She grabbed her pink raincoat and made sure to smooth out the creases and stepped into her matching pink rain boots.

Adrien was right and was doing Emma's hair. He styled it so it was a braid from one side of her head to the other and finished it in a ponytail.

They only had time to watch the last 5 minutes of the show before they had to leave. Adrien and Marinette helped Louis and Hugo with their jackets and Emma got to hold the umbrella for the three of them. 

Of course her and Louis started to argue on why Emma always got to hold it and not him. Just like they always did when it rained.

"We should really just get all three of them umbrellas." Adrien whispered to Marinette.

She sighed "Hugo might accidentally poke someone. So I don't want it to be just Emma and Louis that have them."

"Yeah but Emma already holds his hand when they walk to school. He won't need one."

She pressed her lips together in thought then moved the argument out of the penthouse and into the elevator so they could actually get somewhere.

By the time they reached the bottom the argument was settled and Emma once again ended up with the umbrella.

When they stepped out they could hear Pierre at the front desk talk to his coworker about Mega Strike Throwdown. "I got up at 12:00 to play it."

"Sleep deprived?" 

"Definitely." He looked at the family and smiled "How are you madame?"

"Very well. And yourself?"

"The new Mega Strike came out. I am doing very good."

She smiled at his enthusiasm and longed to play the game. She looked to her husband and saw how hard it was for him to not turn around and go back upstairs. Why did they become adults?

They stood outside in the rain. Marinette gave quick kisses and Adrien gave them each a hug before they walked towards the school. They had an arm wrapped around each other and watched the trio safely cross the road.

Once they did, Marinette turned to her husband placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He held her with a hand on the low of her back, the other holding the umbrella.

"I'm not holding back Monsieur Agreste." she whispered "I hope you have all nine lives. You're gonna need them."

"Bring it Madame Agreste." Murmured Adrien. "Tell me what it's like to be defeated."

"Nah. You're gonna find out in just the first round."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It's a promise."

They stared directly into each other's eyes, telling the other that by the end they'll be begging for mercy.

"I call controller A!" She cried dashing back into the building with Adrien on her heels.

"They're not lucky, Marinette!" He caught up with her in the elevator pressing the top button.

"Then tell me why I keep winning, Adrien." She teased crossing her arms.

He narrowed his eyes at her and frowned. When the doors dinged open the two 33 year olds pushed each other out of the way and barged into their home.

They stripped their rain jackets and practically tripped trying to remove their boots. They lunged over the couch seeing everything set back up thanks to the Kwamis.

Adrien switched into his lucky sweatpants and the couple looked at each other grabbing their lucky charms. Plagg flew next to Marinette while Tikki hovered by Adrien. They said in unison "May the best Agreste win."


End file.
